This invention relates to telephone call management systems and particularly to choosing numbers for dialing.
Telephone call management systems may dial sequential numbers in a particular telephone exchange. That creates a problem in that some of the number sequences may be assigned to the same subscriber. A system that sequentially dials numbers may successively dial a backup number in a single office.
To try to avoid that difficulty, a base number may be chosen and may be incremented by a fixed value, as each number is called in succession. The result is that all numbers may be called in a particular exchange. In large offices with more than 10 lines, for example, repeated calls may be directed to the same office. A problem exists in how to call numbers to ensure that all numbers are called within an exchange but to avoid calling numbers sequentially at a single location.